Old Meme Depository
The Old Meme Depository is a magical alternate world that Dancing Baby created for the Old Memes to live in. He was inspired by a legendary higher meme to save all the classic memes. He Ripped up the many worlds that the memes lived in and slapped them down together in a weird void land. Origin Dancing Baby was the creator of this world. He was once one of the most popular memes long ago, and lived among the old memes, often being included in their adventures. Unfortunately, it did not last. The era of 2007 ended, and the old memes began to fade and die. Dancing Baby saw his own friends die before his eyes. Using the power of Meme magic, he took the worlds they lived in before they faded and put them in the depository and he revived his friends. Now he is the god of the world. Locations There are multiple islands in the Old Meme Depository that are home to very specific types of old memes. The Three Mushroom kingdoms These three neighboring kingdoms are the CDI, super show, and Weegee mushroom kingdoms. They are known as The Hotel Kingdom, The Mushroom Kingdom, and Weegee World. The Marios and Luigis of each kingdom like to save their corresponding princess, and the princesses split the monarchy between them. The Hotel kingdom is from the CDI games,and it seems to be obsessed with hotels as almost every building in their world is one except the CDI princess' castle and the CDI Mario and Luigi house. The CDI Bowser is silly, not being able to do anything truly evil for the life of him. Most of his Ideas fall flat, and the only thing he ever does is kidnap the princess. He and his koopaling children live in hotels scattered across the kingdom. The rest of the kingdom is barren and grassy, full of giant brightly-colored mushrooms and trees. The Mushroom kingdom is from the DIC Mario cartoons. That version of the kingdom is more sane and realistic, with a Spaghetti-loving mentality among the residents. They often make bad itallian food jokes and puns to each other. This kingdom's Bowser King Koopa also likes to kidnap the princess, but he's more sane and smart about things. The kingdom has part regular castle, and part dinosaur themes to it. The Mario and Luigi of this kingdom often save the princess with the help of Toad and Yoshi, but it's pretty clear that she wants to be kidnapped, and is always annoyed at them for interrupting her special time with King Koopa. Weegee World is from Mario is Missing, and anything can happen there. there is no logic or sense behind anything that goes on. The kingdom resembles the real world in shape and a few attractions and landmarks, but the land is inhabited by strange variations of the Mario characters. Malleo and Weegee are the Mario andLuigi of this world. They don't save the princess, as she and her many twins run well-protected information booths. Instead, they turn to idle mischief. They often attack Bowsah, their bowser, for no reason and often destroying his castle and attacking his few children. If they're not doing that, they are often just causing trouble and Weegeefying or killing random things and people. Koridalon Koridai and Gamelon were once two separate worlds, but they were combined when Barney brought them into the depository. The lands became Koridalon. Koridalon is from the two Zelda CDI games, hence why the lands became one. The civilizations in the Gamelon island had advanced in the villages, becoming more akin to a modern day city. The Koridai island however remained untouched by these advances in technology. Gannon resided in Koridai, being the most evil CDI villain. He refused to change his ways when Barney spared him from being forgotten. Many residents died here during the Thousand Pumkin war. Pumkinland Pumkinland is home to the Pumkins, most notably it once housed Hungry Pumkin. It is a grassy, hilly area full of trees and a few buildings. The world is surrounded by a barrier, keeping inhabitants in with a opaque blue force-field that is disguised as the sky. The residents are passive, and now worship the Pumkin tree. Mario Headland A strange, magical forest world of wonder and typing. The innocent Mario Head resides here, living a carefree life while drinking his favorite drinky, eating food and typing. Wario's Woods Wario's Woods is the opposite of Mario Headland. This is where the evil Wario head resides. He tries to brainwash people to help him destroy all Marios. Volvic jungle A jungle where the legendary George Volcano resides. He gives magic healing water and is guarded by his sacred birds. Sodor A very strange version of the island of Sodor. The trains have become enslaved by the Fat Controller, and all hate their jobs. They were all genetically enhanced in a lab to be able to hold small objects with their mind and have more control over their bodies. Chill Manor (Formerly Meen Keep) Chill Manor is a mansion perched on a steep mountain. It's where I.M. Meen and his wife archive all the events that happen in the old meme depository. He uses his magical books to Little Mobuis A very small scoop of Mobuis that Dr. Pingas Robotnik and the animated Sonic characters live on. Crash Bandicoot, Spyro and Dr. Cortex also live here. Shoop Satellite The Shoop Satellite is an orbiting satellite that protects the Old Meme Depository from outside threats. It fires it's laser at any invading enemy, although it takes a while to reload and takes constant matinence. "Real" world The "Real" world is where the real life people live in the old meme deposiitory, most notably being where Michael Rosen and Jack Black live. The capitol is Sparta. Danger Park A place full of dangerous animals that the Depositorians believed needed to be contained.Category:Places